Guile
Guile is a Ultimate Destiny Wrestling (UDW) competitor. He is a former UDW All-Star Champion. Career Early Career and All-Star Championship Guile made his debut on March 8, 2014, teaming up with Hulk Hogan to take on the team of The Hulk and Jean-Claude Van Damme. Despite losing the match, Guile came back after Van Damme later for revenge. After defeating Van Damme in singles action, Guile staked his claim on The Hulk, as well as his UDW All-Star Championship. Guile challenged for the championship at Skeletor Show II, where he won by forcing Hulk to submit to an abdominal stretch. Feud with Hitler Adolf Hitler became the number one contender to the All-Star Championship on July 18, leading to a championship match between the two at Cobra Rising II. Guile won the match to retain the championship. Shortly thereafter, Hitler won an extreme rules rematch, keeping himself in the title picture. He continued to antagonize Guile by assaulting him before a match with Leatherface, which cost Guile the match. Hitler was given his rematch at Nuremberg II, his hometown event. The match was made a Steel Cage match, and Guile escaped the cage to retain his title for a second time. Hitler was not satisfied, however, and assaulted Guile before their Extreme Rules match on September 11. This lead to another non-title victory for Hitler over Guile. Following this win, Hitler was awarded another title opportunity at Gotham Nights II, though Guile was able to retain yet again. Their rivalry continued, however, when Hitler scored a submission victory over Guile on October 22. This lead to a final confrontation between the two, a brutal Inferno match at Go Planet! II. Guile set Hitler on fire, putting an end to their feud once and for all. Various feuds Following his final defeat of Hitler, Guile began scouting for potential challengers to his All-Star Championship. He came to ringside to personally watch Ronald McDonald defeat Nightwing, seeming to find his contender. The two met in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match at McDonald's House II, where Guile overcame to odds to defeat McDonald at his own pay-per-view event. Rivalry with Kinnikuman Kinnikuman became the number one contender to the UDW All-Star Championship on December 23, 2014, when he defeated Space Ghost and The Great Saiyaman. Guile tested Kinnikuman in a non-title extreme rules match in January of 2015, but was defeated by the number one contender. This loss seemed to get into Guile's head, as he soon lost another match to [Joker. After this match, Kinnikuman came out to taunt a troubled Guile. Kinnikuman went on to defeat Joker himself, upstaging Guile before their championship match. These mind games seemed to work, as Kinnikuman again defeated Guile at North Pole Riot II, capturing the All-Star Championship and ending Guile's record-setting reign. However, Guile was able to impress Kinnikuman with a decisive win over Hulk Hogan. Match Record In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* Shell Shocked (Cradle suplex lifted and dropped into a running horizontal muscle buster) :* Sonic Boom (Shiranui) *'Signature moves' :* Diving double axe handle :* Flash Explosion (Lariat) :* Flash Kick (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) :* Gutbuster :* Inverted suplex slam :* Scoop slam :* Short-arm clothesline :* Standing shooting star press :* Stomp Championships and accomplishments .]] *'Ultimate Destiny Wrestling' :* UDW All-Star Championship (1 time) External links Guile Superstar Highlight Category:UDW Competitors Category:American Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:UDW All-Star Champions Category:Capcom Wrestlers Category:Street Fighter Wrestlers